


Ulfric Stormcloak's Bane

by Dunkthebard



Series: Nahlnehviir -  "Living and Never Dying" [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bards, Bards College (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Morthal, Poetry, Resistance, Revolution, Song Lyrics, War Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkthebard/pseuds/Dunkthebard
Summary: This is a song written by Lurbuk, the Orsimer bard of Morthal. It is about his disdain for the rebel warlord Ulfric Stormcloak and his civil war that tears Skyrim apart. He wrote it with some inspiration from first hand accounts he received from his reluctant friends, the Dragonborn Castor Sovidir and his Huscarl Lydia Storm-Halter.While the song was poorly received by some stubborn and traditional Nords in town, it has been highly popular with many of the disillusioned citizens of the cold north of Tamriel.
Series: Nahlnehviir -  "Living and Never Dying" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569034
Kudos: 2





	Ulfric Stormcloak's Bane

_ Oh the bane of that Ulfric Stormcloak! _

_ Jarl of Windhelm and self-proclaimed High King! _

_ The bane that cold Nord carries wherever he goes _

_ He carries lies and carries hate, what else can he bring? _

_ He was never the protector of Skyrim and her people _

_ He was a killer and shouted of foul words _

_ When he shouted down King Toyrgg  _

_ He did not regret that man’s death _

_ He only thought of the rewards! _

_ And so I hear a call from the slums of Windhelm _

_ His city of broken promises and shattered souls _

_ From the oppressed Immigrants, searching for safety! _

_ From the dying soldiers, killing their siblings! _

_ From the toiling farmers, losing their harvests! _

_ From the broken families, losing their loved ones! _

_ From the starving beggars, losing their minds! _

_ Put down your axe, Ulfric, so we can go home! _

_ Until then that red stain of honor that will forever be your bane _

_ For my Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak, I am just a poor refugee. _

_ But my honor is unstained, can you say the same? _


End file.
